


A Gesture Of Love

by Tamla



Category: Last Tango In Halifax, Lesbian Literature, TV - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: When a case of "shyness" & "pride" not to mention a "past broken heart" gets in the way, it takes alot of faith, a wonderful friend and a past confrontation to set things right.
Relationships: Humou - Relationship, Lesbian - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, Same Sex - Relationship, erotica - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday Night and Kate McKenzie was feeling allright. 

she was at a Teacher's Convention in the Heart & Soul of London, England where Teachers, Professors and other Academics like Chancellors, Deans, and Heamasters and Headmistresses were getting together to talk Education, the future and the like.

After showering, she did her hair and Makeup and used the Hotel Iron to just give her outfit a last minute Iron over. 

She was wearling Black Slacks, & A Burgandy Blouse and Gold Earrings.

"Looking Good, Looking Good, Looking Like a Teacher Should." she thought to herself happily. 

She closed the door went downstairs, and was given her Badge and found her table. She ran into one of her Buddies Ted Kavanaugh who taught Kids in Council Houses, it was his way of giving back since he worked his way out of the street himself.

They got cocktails which for Ted was a Screwdriver and Kate had a Gingerale & Cranberry Juice. They mingled and moved around and Ted introduced her to another Academic Colleague.

"Kate, this here is Caroline Dawson, Caroline Dawson please meet Katherine "Kate" McKenzie". he replied.

"Pleased to meet you." replied Kate.

"Likewise." replied Caroline.

As Kate looked at her she was bedazzled, she had short blond hair, blue eyes and a beautiful figure and such soft hands. Kate told her about Teaching English and Caroline told her about being a Headmistress.

They also mixed with other folks and then the party ended. Caroline eventually left and even gave Kate her Cell Number & E-Mail Address.

Kate went upstairs and undressed and slept but she couldn't help but think of Caroline. She continued to work but she couldn't get Caroline out of her head.

So imagine her surprise when Ted gave her a call inviting her to Dinner on Friday to which she said yes, he texted her the Address and then Caroline came in who was just as stunned to see her. 

"Oh hi, nice to see you again." replied Caroline.

"Same here, Ted called you I presume." replied Kate.

"Yes he did." she answered.

Then a Buzzing Sound came from her Mobile. It was Ted. "Aww sorry I did this to you but you gotta get it together, so here's a evening from me to both of you. A Second Message came with a Monetary Bank Transfer. 

Kate turned a bit red that didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"Is everything all right?" asked Caroline.

"Oh yes, well it's Ted he can't make it but it's already been covered in terms of our Tab." explained Kate.

"Oh well okay let's make a evening out of it." smiled Caroline.

So they did, they talked about what inspired them to Teach, the Schools they went to the places they travelled, etc. 

They had a delicious Dessert and when they looked outside it was late night and Kate said goodbye to Caroline.

She looked somewhat upset but Kate shrugged it off.

She went Home, went to sleep and then around 12:00 PM Ted called Kate to ask about her Night.

"It was nice." she replied.

"Nice." replied Ted. "What do yuo mean by that?"

"Well nothing, we had Dinner then she went home and I went home." replied Kate.

"Aww, what's wrong with you?" replied Ted. "I thought you'd spend more "time" with each other."

"Well, we didn't." replied Kate. 

"Kate, seriously what's wrong with you?" asked Ted. "Caroline's a great person."

"You don't have to tell me that." replied Kate.

"So what's the problem!" replied Ted.

"You wouldn't understand." replied Kate. 

"Well try me." he replied. 

"I don't want to get hurt again that's all." replied Kate. 

"Oh, now I get it." replied Ted softly when he had the Lightbulb Moment from Kate's past came into his mind. "Listen honey don't let what happened then, affect what you can have now, people like her don't come along everyday you know."

"You're right in fact you inspired me, I'm going to do something about it right now since it's still early." replied Kate.

So she went to her Computer and Created with Word a Beautiful Certificate and she also got a Blank CD and programmed every song she wanted to use to convey and express how she "felt" about Caroline. Some were fun and quirky like "I'm In Love" by Evelyn King "I'll Be Good To You", By Rene & Angela, and "You Make My Heart Skip A Beat" by Yarborough & Peoples.

Others were romantic like "Nite & Day" by Al. B Sure, You're My Latest My Greatest Inspiration by Teddy Pendergrass (RIP), "You're All I Need To Get By" by Tammi Terrell & Marvin Gaye (RIP), not to mention "Oh Pretty Lady" by Trooper as well as Duffy's Version of "Stay With Me Baby"

She got everything prepared, called The Courier Company and explained it had to get across town ASAP even though it would mean paying extra.

"I don't mind" she explained. "It's worth it." 

So it was delivered at at 3:00 PM she saw it was delivered with Caroline's Signature. 

"Oh please let her enjoy what I did for her." 

She was too nervous to eat and she sat and waited patiently. She didn't hear anything so she decided to call it a Night. Then at about 10:00 PM the Phone Rang, it was Caroline.

"Hello." replied Kate.

"Hello there, I got the certificate and the CD, that was without a doubt the sweetest nicest thing that I can ever remember anyone doing for me." Caroline replied Softly.

"Oh well, I'm glad you liked it." replied Kate with a sigh of relief.

"I'd like to do something for you." replied Caroline. "Would you like to come over for Brunch tomorrow, the kids aren't going to be here." she replied. 

"I'd love to see you tomorrow." smiled Kate.

So they agreed for 11:00 AM. 

"I'll be there." Kate replied.

She had such energy all of a sudden she worked on her Students Papers, then got her outfit ready for tomorrow, ironed it and then treated herself to a late night Bath and programmed her Alarm for 9:00 AM. 

As for Caroline she was beside herself. At first she didn't know why Kate gave her what she thought was brushoff but there was a reason and method in her madness so to speak.

So Caroline made sure she had what she needed and happily looked forward to tomorrow.

The next day she got up pre-prepared everything ready for cooking. Kate arrived at 10:55 AM with a ready smile and a Bouquet Of Roses.

"Why thank you, how very nice." smiled Caroline.

"Beautiful Roses For a Beautiful Lady." Kate replied.

So Caroline happily took Kate by the hand, took her coat and lead her inside. 

As they faced each other they both knew that alot needed to be dealt with but they knew it had to be done.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

So Caroline had alot preprepared and all she had to do is Cook The Eggs which were Sunny Side Up which Kate loved. 

Afterwards the Table was beautifully presented with Sausages, Bacon, Toast, Jam, Orange Juice & Coffee.

They happily ate with the music of Mozart playing in the background and gave each other mischevious looks.

Then Kate lifted her Coffee Cup and toasted Caroline.

"Here's to you a Mean Cook as the Yanks would say, and a wonderful Hostess." 

"Why thank you." smiled Caroline. 

So Caroline got the Dishwasher going, then she made a Fresh Pot Of Tea. 

She took it to the Living Room, and the two faced each other and then began to talk.

"First of all, I'm sorry I didn't spend the night with you, I really wanted to but I didn't realize how much old school baggage I was bringing to the table." she explained.

"What do you mean?: asked Caroline.

"The Last One Night Stand I did became a big mistake that took me a long time to heal over." she sighed.

So she told her about her past love named Robin.

"We met in Uni, and we were inseparable, but we were very careful to the point that the CIA & FBI had nothing on us." she replied. "Yet when we were together we were on Cloud Nine, we even saw this Movie called Forbidden Love The Unashamed Stories Of Lesbian Lives in Disguise, can you believe it." 

"I know where you're coming from." replied Caroline softly.

"So one day I decided to surprise her on her Birthday with Dinner and I went to her House with Red Roses." Kate explained. "She opened the door, acted like she had seen a Ghost, and I found out she had "Company" a Man named Bill whose Family knew her Family, always talking about wanting them to be married etc."

"Oh God, that must have been sick." sighed Caroline.

"More than you know." replied Kate. "I lied and said she was helping me with a Course and I came to tell her I "Passed" and here were some Flowers, Thank God I didn't write anything "special" that would have ruined so much and she would have hated me." 

"So what happened next?" asked Caroline.

"She told me she and Bill had a Dinner Date in Town and I had to leave because they were running a little late." replied Kate. "It was her way of telling me to "Piss Off" if you please."

"Poor you." sighed Caroline.

"Yeah, I left I cancelled the reservation, and I went home and cried like a Baby, I was so angry at myself, I gave my heart and she stomped on it." she sighed.

"So how did you get through it?" asked Caroline.

"I realized that there were Women & Men just like Robin who were scared to come out so to speak, she probably felt it's hard enough being black & female, being gay isn't something you shout from the rooftops." she sighed.

"Did she ever contact you to apologize." asked Caroline.

"Oh yeah, she sent me a Letter and apologized profusely, she said she was scared she'd bring "shame" to the Family, you see Bill's Family were instrumental in helping hers when they came from Jamaica to England, and they liked playing that Card and playing it Hard so to speak, by today's stanards it would be known as "Emotional Banking" but people have been doing it since the beginning of time, remember how Mrs. Joe wailed on Pip & Joe but in reality she needed them, and Bill's Parents needed my Parents for validation." replied Kate.

"Oh God, so what happened to her?" asked Caroline.

"She got married to Bill, had a couple of kids but I wouldn't be surprised if she had "flings" with other ladies, in this day and age anything is possible." replied Kate. "However, what really helped me was that I read some amazing books by this African American Author named E. (For Everett Lynn Harris), the first one was Invisible Life where Raymond Winston Tyler Jr., has his first sexual experience with a Man at College named Kelvin. They see each other Seven Years later where Raymond is a successful Lawyer living and working in New York, while Kelvin is engaged to marry a Woman named Candace Daphne Wesley a Pre Med Major at Howard University in Washington which is one of America's Top African American Universities, who has no idea of course about Raymond's and Kelvin's past who is a High School Football Coach."

"God that's amazing." replied Caroline

"He really knew how to get to the heart of an issue." replied Kate. "When you read about what happened to Raymond and some of the characters you really feel for them." 

She then described a really sad scene with Raymond and John "Basil" Henderson. He's a top American Football Player who is staying in Atlanta, GA., which is now the Mecca for the African American LGBT Community. Football Season won't be starting for awhile so for the past Five Months, Basil has been relaxing. Raymond who is representing him in a Case seduces him, and then on July 4th Weekend, Raymond foregoes a Family Reunion in Alabama to be with Basil in New Jersey, he even pays for his Plane Ticket and has a Chauffer to drive him from New York to New Jersey, they have a wonderful dinner, Raymond even asks if they could go down to the Village and Basil sternly says "No!" then they go upstairs and Basil has Raymond going into overdrive wearing a Thong and just when they were getting into it, a Lady enters the Apartment, it's Dyanna Basil's Fiancée who is a Soap Opera Actress, she decides to surprise him." 

"Dear God, so what happens next?" replied Caroline.

"Raymond has to hide in Basil's Large Closet, hears them having sex and then leaves in the early morning and pays for his Trip back to Atlanta, and he's so angry with himself allowing his libido to cloud his judgement, even his Best Friend Kyle warns him but he doesn't listen because The Sex makes up for it, Raymond meets someone new named Trent who was at the same school he was who was in love with him but he didn't say, yet Raymond & Basil will spent the next 15 Years on and off having a Cat-Mouse relationship." replied Kate. "Those books really healed me and made me realize it wasn't my fault, and like Raymond I met somebody new." 

"Why thank you." Caroline smiled.

So they just snuggled on The Sofa, enjoying some more music. Kate loved the peace and tranquility and she really felt she got a major weight off of her shoulders. Caroline was just as happy as well. 

At about 4:00 PM Kate politely took her leave but before doing so, she gave Caroline the sweetest most tender kiss.

"Next weekend we'll do something you and me, and I got this okay?" smiled Kate. 

"Okay looking forward to it." replied Caroline. "Call me when you get home?" 

"You bet." smiled Kate.

So off she drove home and cooked a simple Salmon Dish with Salad. She double checked her schedule for the week and was in good shape. She then started the Blueprint for a Romantic weekend for them both.


	3. Chapter 3

So Kate worked overtime. She ate in The Cafeteria with the rest of her colleagues, and then she went to her Private Office and she went over everything with a Private Notebook. 

She had a real happy grin on her face much to the amusement of her Students. She even whistled on the Stairway. 

So Friday night came along, she picked up some food from The Takeaway (Greek), and she texted Caroline.

"Okay, here's the Deal, we're going away from Saturday To Sunday, bring outfits for clubbing, dinner, and an afternoon stroll, leave the rest up to me, I'll come get you at 11:00 AM."

She added a Kissing Emoji to it as well.

Caroline was beyond thrilled and tickled pink that Kate took "control" but not in an abusive way. She got herself organized, did the Laundry and other things but she didn't mind. Laurence & William were in Town hanging out and since she told them she was going away with Kate, they understood and since her Mother was just next door, it was all good.

So at 10:55, Kate arrived at Caroline's with a big smile on her face. Kate opened her door, and then opened the Door for Caroline.

"Your Chariot, My Lady." she smiled. "Oh before we continue, I have to Blindfold you, trust me." 

"Okay." Caroline smiled.

So they drove and listened to some music and before they knew it they were there. The Valet smiled and she explained with a Pre Written Note "Surprise" So they got their Stuff out. 

"Stay here with her until I get the confirmation." asked Kate. 

"Yes M'am." he replied named Simon.

So Kate talked to the Clerk and it was confirmed.

"All right, some take my hand, and as the Staple Singers once said "I'll Take You There". 

"Ha! Ha!" replied Caroline.

Yet it was worth it when the Door Opened and on the Count of Three Caroline opened her eyes. 

She was in a Beautiful Room with a White & Grey design. 

"Oh My God, it's so beautiful." replied Caroline.

"Just for the Lady who will stay her overnight." replied Kate. 

So Kate Generously tipped Simon that he appreciated. She didn't tell Caroline that she won some money in a Lottery and she decided to use it for a special occasion.

So as the door closed. Caroline jumped into Kate's arms and they fell on the Bed.

"Oh you never cease to amaze me." replied Caroline as she gently kissed her.

"I try." replied Kate.

"You more than try, you do." Caroline replied. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Let's go out, and walk around like before, I love doing things like this with you." Kate smiled.

"Okay let's go." replied Caroline.

So they went and took another wonderful stroll. Caroline had already seen the neighborhood but seeing it again through Kate's eyes was such a thrill. 

They had A Brunch, and Kate told the Waitress Mandy to give the Tab to her.

They had everything from French Toast, & Pancakes with Fruit on the Side and Bacon. They happily ate and toasted each other then left and continued to walk some more.

They window shopped in Clothing Shops, Cafes, Bars, and hung out in the Park where it was a beautiful Saturday Morning. 

Folks were walking around, some on their own, others on bikes, some were eating a la picnic. Yet they noticed just how easy people were eager to "meet", nodding smiling, waving and the like. Caroline happily put her head on Kate's Shoulder and Kate held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

As folks walked past them, they nodded, smiled, winked and one even gave a thumbs up. 

They were having so much fun they almost lost track of time.

"Hey we gotta get a move on, the night is still young." smiled Kate.

So off they went and got washed and dressed. Caroline went first and Kate used a Travelling Steamer and organized hers and Caroline's outfits.

"Boy is she going to be blown away by what I'm going to do for her." Kate happily thought. 

So they went downstairs hand in hand and ate a Delicious Italian Dish. Caroline had the Veal Parmesan and Kate had Spaghetti with Mussels. While Caroline had Red Wine, Kate had a Shirley Temple. They ended it with Cappuccinos and Red Velvet Cake.

Then they went off to a Nightclub called "Chix" that was a landmark in London for a very long time. It went through alot in it's near 25 year history but man if tose walls could talk. When they arrived they were given a Table where Caroline had a Gin & Gingerale, Kate had a Cola drink and they enjoyed themselves. Some played Pool, others joked around while others flirted. 

The music was fantastic and the DJ really knew how to mix songs. So the two got up to dance, and had a great time. They even slow danced and had a spectacular evening. 

They went back to the Hotel in a Taxi, with Caroline's head on Kate's Shoulder, and Kate put her arm around her.

They returned to the Room, and put a "Do Not Disturb" Sign outside on The Doorknob.

"Well, here we are again." smiled Kate.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful." grinned Caroline.

They even looked outside and saw how beautiful it was outisde. Kate stood behind Caroline and gently held her.

"Umm, If I am dreaming Kate don't wake me." Caroline murmured.

"You're not my sweetheart, this is all for you." Kate softly replied as she kissed Caroline's Neck.

So Kate put on some Music for them to Slow Dance to. One of which was "Your Precious Love" by Jerry Butler & The Impressions & "These Arms Of Mine" by Otis Redding.

She didn't want to put on any Song that said "I Love You." yet because she felt it was just too early in their relationship;. Caroline had alot to deal with her Ex Husband still hoping they'd have a second chance to be together. 

They happily swayed back and forth, then they faced each other. 

"I want you go to go into The Bathroom, just put on The Dressing Gown and Pass me the extra, you'll see why." she smiled as she kissed her.

"Okay." agreed Caroline.

So Kate quickly and efficiently undressed, got organized and programmed the Music. When Caroline came out she was excited. Kate also surprised Caroline with a Towel she bought especially for her. 

"Okay put this on please, and I need you to put on the Mask again." grinned Kate.

"Whatever you say." smiled Caroline.

So Kate put on the Music and gently laid Caroline down.

"Now relax my darling, I have this, think of nothing else and nobody else, it's between you and me." she murmured sexily. "Can you do that?" 

"Yes." murmured Caroline.

So Kate took some Strawberry Scented Lotion and put it in her hands and gently massaged it onto Caroline's Shoulders.

"Such strong shoulders, such inner strength, such bravery." murmured Kate. She then removed The Towel and then massaged her back her hands movign back and forth.

The feeling of Kate's hands on her body felt oh so good, she couldn't remember the last time anyone "babied" her or put her first. 

Then Kate stroked her legs, and even her feet knowing reflexology and her whole body felt oh so good. She was getnly turned over, and then she had her breasts massaged and then down to her stomach which made her giggle and then she moved down to her legs. She even took her index finger and stroked the edges of her Mound. 

She then really got her in the mood by putting on "Earned It" By The Weekend. 

"Do you know how sexy you are in your naked glory." murmured Kate. "So beautiful, so hot, so desirable." 

"You make me feel so special." murmured Caroline. 

"That's because you "are" special." replied Kate. "You're beautiful, smart, with a kind heart and you give so much of yourself but nobody gives back to you the way you deserve it, for me this more than makes up for it."

She then bent down and kissed Caroline that she responded to. 

"Please take off your dressing gown." replied Caroline. "I want to see you too." 

So Kate complied and she then got on top of her and kissed her lips that were so sweet, so soft, they moved down to her neck then her breasts. She then moved on top of her and spread their legs until their bodies came into contact. 

Caroline's hips sensually thrust up to meet Kate's and they began a sensual dance of desire. They continued to kiss passionately and they each reached a climax.

"Oh My Baby, My Beautiful Beautiful Baby." Moaned Kate. "How happy you make me in the short time I have known you."

"You make me more happier." replied Caroline. She then moved on top of Kate and pleased her. She stroked her, caressed her, kissed her and made passionate love to her. It seemed to last for hours and then they happily slept in each other's arms. 

The next day Kate and saw Caroline looking lovingly at her. 

"Well Good Morning Pretty Lady." smiled Kate.

"Good Morning To You." replied Caroline softly.

"Just give me a minute." she replied. She quickly made her toilet, then she used the Mouthwash and rinsed her mouth out."

"Nothing nastier than morning breath when you spend it with someone." she thought.

She quickly returned to The Bed, and jumped in.

"Now let me wish you a Good Morning in a more proper fashion." replied Kate as she kissed her.

"This is so wonderful being here with you." replied Caroline. "What would you like to do?" 

"Well we have to be out of here by Three PM, so I propose that we have Brunch inside that is if you want." replied Kate.

"That would be so fantastic!" smiled Caroline.

"I am going to take a Shower, would you care to join me and wash my back." asked Kate.

"It would be my pleasure." she grinned. 

So off they went, Kate made sure that the Shower was warm enough for both of them, and Kate teased Caroline by taking some shower gel and massaging it on her breasts that really turned Caroline on. She heard it was done alot in Porno Movies. 

They reached out for each other and sexily soaped each other down. 

Kate even whispered dirty nothings to her. 

"I saw this Old School B Prison Movie and The Girls loved showering with each other, caressing, touching, pleasing, sexing each other." replied Kate. "God how I love doing this with you, turn around please." 

So Caroline did, and Kate happily soaped her back and massaged her shoulders. She even kissed the back of her neck, and cupped her breasts. 

"Oh Kate, what are you doing to me." moaned Caroline as she felt so aroused. 

"Just making you feel good." smiled Kate. 

So they finished washing, dried each other down and then put on their Dressing Gowns.

They looked at The Menu and decided to have The Full English Breakfast which they knew would bring an extra zest. Kate called but while Caroline had hers Sunny Side Up, Kate had hers Scrambled. It arrived 20 Minutes Later and Kate paid and gave the Waiter Nick a nice tip and a wink.

"Thank you very much, have a blessed day." he smiled.

So Kate lifted the holders to see what plate was each person and she pulled out Caroline's Chair and sat down herself. 

She poured The Coffee for them both, and then they ravenously ate givign each other happy grins. Kate even put on some Classical Music Vivaldi encompassing The Four Seasons.

Afterwards, they put the plates out, and then decided to watch some TV and found a Classic from the 1960's called "Up The Downstair Case" about Sylvia Barrett who is an idealistic Graduate of a Teacher's College who works at Calvin Coolidge High named after the 30th President of The USA. The School she teaches in is in the heart of New York City but it's not glamorous. It's Blue Collar, Low Income and the kids are Grandchildren of Immigrants whether Italian, Irish, Jewish, and Black who stopped being referred to as "Colored".

She works hard and does her best to be a positive role model but she also has to hear some hard facts especially on Parents Night. The Foster Son of one of The Parents explains that his grades are bad because he works from 8:30 PM to 12:00 to earn money to earn his keep in the Apartment.

Then a Teacher mistakes her for someone else screaming that it's hard to be a single Parent. 

There were even funny scenes where there's a Dance that Sylvia chaperones at. The kids are grooving, getting down, and going to town who may have religiously watched American Bandstand. 

"God can you see us doing that." howled Kate. "That would be hilarious." 

"You mean cringeworthy." replied Caroline. "God I've seen some kids dance and I shake my head." 

"I remember seeing Call The Midwife and the kids who were Physically challenged and Mentally challenged at a Dance and boy were they some happy." replied Kate. "One Fellow God Love Him, was off the beat over and over when doing The Jerk." 

"Yeah and you have to be so careful now, you can't leave that Punchbowl alone for a minute." replied Caroline. "Kind of like in Grease." 

"I know." laughed Kate.

So they watched The Movie until the end. Then they packed up and left. Caroline got a little sad, but Kate gently took her hand and said "We've got to go." 

So they checked out and Kate drove Caroline Home.

"I want you to stay for dinner with me and the kids, no arguing." she replied.

"No worries." Kate replied. 

When they arrived, Will and Lawrence were doing some revising and welcomed them both home.

Caroline was pleased that the house was nice and clean, you didn't always get that with Teenage Boys. 

"Kate's staying with us for Tea." replied Caroline.

"Cool, no worries." smiled Will.

"Brilliant." replied Lawrence.

So while the Boys continued to Study, Caroline invited Kate to sit outside and she bought out some Tea.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say this to you before, but thanks so much for a wonderful weekend." she replied.

"My pleasure, I'm just glad you had fun." Kate replied. 

"I had beyond fun, you made me feel so special." Caroline replied.

"That's because you are special." smiled Kate. She even took her lips and gently brushed Caroline's Hand with it that sent a wave of pleasure all the way down to her toes.

"What do you do to me." Caroline thought to herself. 

So Caroline happily cooked The Food which was Steak, Baked Potatoes, Sour Cream, Rolls & Salad and they had Jell-O for dessert.

They all found it hilarious remembering the Episode on The Office UK as well as the Episode where Gareth goes home with Paul & Linda the Swinging Couple.

"I remember that episode, I almost fell on the floor laughing." Kate replied. "That was a classic." 

So they talked about other fun things and the Boys surprised her with cleaning the Kitchen.

"It's the least we can do." smiled Will with a wink.

"Aww, guys I hate to do this but I have a busy day tomorrow." replied Kate. "Thanks for a terrific Sunday." 

"You're quite welcome." they smiled. 

They tactfully left and Caroline took Kate's hand and took her into The Study. She closed the door and kissed her passionately.

"What are you doing?" replied Kate stunned.

"Just showing you how much I loved what you did for me." she murmured sexily. 

Kate happily kissed her back and they did some heavy petting but they both knew they had to stop.

Kate readjusted herself and tenderly kissed her.

"I had such a wonderful weekend with you." she replied. "You made it as much fun for me as well." 

So Kate went to her Car, Caroline walked her to it and once again kissed her.

"Call me when you get home." Caroline asked.

"Sure will." Kate replied. She was in such an upbeat mood, she programmed her Tablet to listen to some Old School Funk most notably "Flashlight" by Parliament. 

She got so into the Groove, her body shook and she jerked her head back and forth she was so happy. 

She got home, pulled her stuff out and unpacked and got her stuff organized for the next day. She got prepared for Bed and Texted Caroline.

Her Message said "At Home Safely, Tucked In Bed, Missing You Already". She added Kissing Emojis and happily sent it.

A Couple of minutes she received one from Caroline. "Thanks again for a wonderful weekend my darling, hugs and kisses to you too, pleasant dreams." then she added Heart Emojis. 

So they happily went to sleep with smiling faces looking forward to their next adventure.


End file.
